


half the time i'm wondering if this is real

by lovesimonspier



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/M, M/M, abby comes out as pan but its never mentioned again, headcanon everyone in the simon verse that doesnt have a confirmed sexuality is pan, literally wrote this before i stated shipping leahabby, the other ships can be implied i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesimonspier/pseuds/lovesimonspier
Summary: i feel out of my zone. people keep staring at me. i know the jersey is a little large and i know i don't have the muscle to pull it off but i'm becoming increasingly uncomfortable.***or simon goes to bram's soccer game and wears his jersey and its cute.





	half the time i'm wondering if this is real

**cute bram greenfeld:** there's something waiting for you at your locker ;) 

**jacques a dit:** is it you? ;) 

**cute bram greenfeld:** cute, but no, it's a surprise !

     when i read that i got nervous. was it a late valentine's day gift? did i miss a completely random anniversary? 

    i knew we had a soccer game coming up but did that mean he had to give me a gift? i wasn't even his soccer sweetie! they wouldn't let me because i'm a guy and it's an ‘all female organization.’ 

     hanging on my locker was a publix bag. i'm suddenly back in this same hallway in this same spot all those months ago. i walk toward my locker and grab the bag. i open it and inside is a school soccer jersey, it has ‘greenfeld’ written across the back and ‘24’ written under that. there's a note attached. 

     it reads ‘si, there's a game tonight at home  & i was wondering if you'd go? all the guys’ girlfriends wear their away jerseys to home games so i thought you might want to wear mine? of course, you don’t have to but if you want to the option is there.

love, bram’

     i grin down at the note. i open my locker and put the bag inside while grabbing books for my first few classes. i'm blushing and i'm subconsciously aware of it. 

     when i finally see my english classroom, i stop speed walking. i walk into class as casually as i can. bram is sitting awkwardly on the couch and trying to get a girl in our grade to go away. 

“no, he got up literally right before you walked in. he left something in his locker. no you can't sit there, julia!” i hear him say. i slowly walk over to the couch. 

“hey!” i grin when he looks up at me. 

     everyday i become more and more aware of how in love with him i am. he's beautiful and his smile shines like the sun. i love him and i'm only moderately unphased by how easily i melt under his gaze. 

“see look julia he's back!” bram exclaims. i blush, realizing that his awkward placement on the couch is so he can save a seat for me. he has his leg bent on the couch and i get a full display of his soccer calves. i want to personally thank whoever invented shorts. 

“yeah sorry i left my binder.” i shrug, holding it up. 

“sorry for wanting your seat.” julia says as she quickly walks away, weird. 

“hey si.” bram says as he moves his leg to i can sit, which i do. 

“hey babe.” i say only to where bram can hear. 

“are you coming to the soccer game?” 

“of course and i think i might stroll up in this new shirt i got.” i smirk. bram’s face falls. “yeah and it says ‘greenfeld’ in the back. how weird?” 

then the captivating smile is back. 

 

*******

“yes bram!” leah cheers as bram walks over to us after school. 

“what?” he asks. 

“i think she's practicing for tonight at the game.” abby answers. 

“then shouldn't she be cheering for garrett?” bram asks and gets punched in the arm. 

“are you nervous? for the game?” abby asks, wrapping her arms around nick’s waist. nick puts his arm around her shoulder and grins at bram. 

“no, my good luck charm will be there.” bram shrugs. 

“and what's your good luck charm?” garrett asks as he joins us. 

“simon.” bram says it like it's obvious, which it probably is. 

“awww!” abby and leah say at the same time. 

“are you nervous?” nick asks bram. 

“no, i'm the best goalie our school has ever seen!” bram says but nods at simon, who laughs. 

“and i'm the best striker.” garrett says. 

“sure honey.” leah responds. 

“hey it's almost 4 and we have to be in the locker room by then.” nick points out. 

     bram frowns. nick kisses abby and high fives leah as he walks away. garrett kisses leah’s cheek and waves to me. i frown at bram. 

“do you ever wish we could do that?” 

“all the time.” 

“hey idiots, the only people around you two are the ally and bisexual so go ahead.” leah says. 

“actually i'm pan! but okay.” abby says. 

     we all look at her. i guess lgbt people really do stay around other lgbt people even without thinking. i look at bram and he's grinning. i lean forward and kiss him quickly. 

       it's everything i'd ever imagined and more. 

 

***

 

     i feel out of my zone. people keep staring at me. i know the jersey is a little large and i know i don't have the muscle to pull it off but i'm becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

     i'm wearing  _ the  _ jersey, tighter jeans, and converse. abby is wearing nick’s jersey, skinny jeans, and birkenstocks. leah is, surprisingly, wearing garrett’s jersey, flare jeans (which she's rocking and i wasn't aware were back in style), and wedges. they both look gorgeous and like the shirt is supposed to be big but i feel odd. 

     my phone vibrates against my thigh. 

 

**cute bram greenfeld :** looking good ;) ;) ;) 

**jacques a dit :** i feel stupid :( 

**cute bram greenfeld:** why? 

**jacques a dit:** idk people keep staring at me  & i feel like they expect me to be a player that just wore the wrong jersey so i can't play. 

**cute bram greenfeld:** ignore them. i like the way you look wearing my jersey ;) 

**jacques a dit:** is that so?

**cute bram greenfeld :** yeah i don't know i like seeing you with my last name on your back. is that territorial? i don't feel like you're my property 

**jacques a dit:** don't worry, b. i didn't think you did. good luck though babe! i believe in you! 

 

     the game is a blur in the beginning. after years of being best friends with nick i still don't understand what the rules and goals of soccer are. but when bram blocks the ball from going into the goal i think i'm the loudest one cheering. he looks into the stands briefly and we make eye contact, he starts grinning before turning his attention back to the game. 

“did you see that?” i ask leah and abby, who both grin at me.

“yes simon. we were watching!” abby says. 

     i roll my eyes and turn back to the game. garrett is passing the ball to nick. nick kicks the ball as hard as he can and it shoots into the goal, passing the other team’s goalie as fast as lightning. 

“YEAH! NICK!” the three of us cheer and he points at us from the field, grinning the widest grin he ever has. 

“GREAT JOB BABE!” abby yells at him and i snort. he blushes and turns his attention back at the game. garrett hits him on the back as he passes him. 

***

     the game ends and garrett suggests we go to waffle house. we all agree but i make bram take a picture with me. 

“why are we doing this?” he asks. we’re standing in front of the goal, my arm is around his waist and his is around my back, his hand is in my back pocket. we have matching grins on our faces, and abby is directing us what to do from where she stands as she takes the pictures. 

“because i want everyone to know how talented my amazing boyfriend is.” i look at him. his face softens and he holds my gaze. he slowly leans in and i meet him in the middle. i can hear our friends cheering and i grin into the kiss. 

“turn around! i wanna see the jerseys!” leah says, she's helping abby i guess. we turn, bram moves his hand because we both know i'm not going to share a picture of him groping me. 

    i lean my head on bram’s shoulder. 

“i wasn't kidding about me liking seeing you wearing my jersey.” bram says. “i’d like to see it more often.” 

     suddenly i think he's going to ‘pull a topanga’ and propose to me while we’re still in high school. 

“well then i’ll wear it more often.” i grin. 

“please do. i would literally die,” bram kisses my forehead. 

“hey lovebirds! abby finished taking pictures ahead ago!” garrett yells from behind leah. 

“coming!” bram responds, turning and pulling me with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably crap but i hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> the title is from kiss the boy by the one and only keiynan lonsdale


End file.
